


Карты, лак и два ствола

by Maru_Kusanagi



Category: Linkin Park
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-04
Updated: 2013-12-04
Packaged: 2018-01-03 11:11:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1069782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maru_Kusanagi/pseuds/Maru_Kusanagi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Что бывает, когда играешь в карты на желание.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Карты, лак и два ствола

**Author's Note:**

> Примечание №1: мой первый фик по бенноде, написан на основе вот этих фоток: [1](http://i5.imageban.ru/out/2012/11/02/bf15d1e30010471c827382a8db23caea.jpg), [2](http://i5.imageban.ru/out/2012/11/02/41daecadae5ff8ba2753d491124acb50.jpg), [3](http://i4.imageban.ru/out/2012/11/02/f6000b1a38865e6e72d638c9cbd7f2f7.jpg).  
> Примечание №2: во всём винить river., которая подтолкнула меня к написанию этой истории и которой, собственно, текст и посвящается :)

\- И всё? – ехидно ухмыльнулся Честер, сгребая карты, беспорядочно раскиданные по столу, в одну кучку.  
\- Тебе мало? – глянул на него осоловевшими от выпитого глазами Майк.  
\- Нет-нет, ну что ты, - всё с той же ехидцей заверил Чез. – Поделишься?  
\- Чем?  
\- Лаком, тупица. Я обычно ногти не крашу.  
\- А-а-а… - протянул Шинода, с трудом ворочая языком. – Так у меня нету.  
\- И как тогда быть?  
\- Ты проиграл, Чести – ты и выпы…выпу…тывайся… - Майк откинулся на спинку дивана и тут же засопел.  
Честер фыркнул: как же мало ему надо, чтобы вырубиться. У самого Чеза ещё ни в одном глазу. Ну, практически. Всё-таки если бы он был абсолютно трезв, то вряд ли согласился играть в «дурака» на желание. Он сложил карты аккуратной стопкой и поднялся из-за стола. Взглянув на Майка ещё раз, он покачал головой и, сдёрнув со спинки стула куртку, пошёл в ближайший ларёк.

* * *  
Вернулся он через полчаса. Карманы оттягивали четыре бутылки пива, а между ними затесался маленький пузырёк с серебряным лаком для ногтей. Продавец, прыщавый тип, странно покосился на него, но ничего не сказал. Хотя Честера это не волновало – он давно уже забил на то, что о нём думают левые личности.  
Отодвинув стол в сторону, он вытащил бутылки, поставив их сбоку от дивана, скинул куртку и плюхнулся рядом с Майком. Посмотрел на дрыхнущего без задних ног Шиноду, тяжело вздохнул и потянулся за пивом. Хлебнув для храбрости почти треть содержимого, он потянулся к куртке, выудил из кармана лак и принялся его разглядывать. А что, симпатичный цвет. Ха, да так и педиком заделаться недолго! Нет, надо с этим кончать побыстрее. Чез решительно открутил колпачок и досадливо сморщился от резкого запаха. Но делать нечего, спор есть спор, пусть даже победитель спит и не видит, как он тут, понимаешь, ногти красит.  
С левой рукой вышло ничего так. Вспомнились навыки из буйной молодости, когда ногти были почти постоянно покрыты чёрным цветом. В неярком свете нескольких бра лак серебрился сотней маленьких искорок, Честер даже засмотрелся. Слева завозился Майк. Со стоном выпрямившись, он потёр затёкшую шею и хрипло выдавил:  
\- Чем так воняет?  
\- Лаком для ногтей, - невозмутимо ответил Честер, принимаясь красить большой палец правой руки. Получалось далеко не так аккуратно, как с правой, но об эстетичности в споре речи не шло.  
\- Нахрена тебе лак для ногтей? – удивился Майк.  
\- Пьянь. Я тебе в карты проиграл, и ты пожелал, чтобы я накрасил ногти. Всего лишь выполняю вашу волю, мой господин.  
\- Тьфу… - дёрнул головой Майк и тут же возопил: - Ох, бля, шея!!  
Честер усмехнулся, кисточка в пальцах дрогнула, и теперь первую фалангу указательного пальца украшала длинная серебристая полоска.  
\- Да что б тебя… - прошипел он, торопливо стирая въедливую краску с кожи.  
Майк смотрел на мучения друга, потом не выдержал:  
\- Слушай, дай сюда.  
\- Чего?  
\- Лак, говорю, дай сюда.  
Он отобрал у Честера колпачок, схватил за запястье руку с недокрашенными ногтями и деловито принялся возить мягкой кисточкой, закусив от усердия нижнюю губу.  
\- Боюсь даже подумать откуда такие навыки.  
\- Заткнись, - шикнул на него Майк, сильнее сжимая ладонь.  
Через несколько минут он возвестил:  
\- Готово.  
\- Платить не буду, ты сам вызвался, - нахально заявил Честер, отхлёбывая пива. – Будешь?  
\- Нет уж, - скривился Майк. - Хватит на сегодня.  
\- да брось, Майки, вечер только начался! Нечасто мы так выбираемся.  
\- Уж скорее, забираемся. Сидеть в моей квартире, заливаться пивом вприкуску с пиццей, заказанной на дом – это не «выбираться».  
\- Зануда.  
\- Болван.  
\- Ещё сыграем?  
\- Давай. На желание, - хищно улыбнулся Майк.  
\- Без проблем.

* * *  
Выиграл Честер.  
\- Блин, - прокомментировал Шинода, стряхивая себя «погоны».  
\- Правильно, - кивнул Чез, - ибо месть моя страшна будет.  
\- Но я-то ничего такого не загадал! – попытался возмутиться проигравший.  
\- А как же моральный ущерб?! Нет, детка, терпи теперь. Я хочу-у… - протянул Беннингтон и показушно задумался, приложив накрашенный ноготь к губам. – Я хочу, чтобы ты надел тот костюм.  
\- Что? Какой костюм? – растерялся Майк.  
\- Тот, который Феникс подарил тебе на Хеллоуин три года назад.  
Глаза Майка расширились:  
\- Нет!  
\- О да.  
\- Нет, Чез, я его не надену.  
\- Наденешь. Я же покрасил ногти. К тому же тебе, в отличие от меня, даже далеко идти не надо – он ведь у тебя в шкафу лежит.  
\- Я его выбросил, - пошёл ва-банк Майк.  
\- Врёшь. Врёшь, Майки, и не краснеешь.  
\- Не вру.  
\- Ща проверим, - Честер встал из-за стола и двинулся в сторону спальни.  
\- Ну не надо!  
\- Надо, Майки, надо, - махнул на него рукой Беннингтон, скрываясь за поворотом.  
Через пять минут сквозь шуршание пакетами раздался победный возглас:  
\- Я же говорил!  
Майк закатил глаза, падая лбом на сложенные на столе руки.

* * *  
\- Я тебя ненавижу, - с тоской проговорил Шинода, застёгивая «молнию». – Мне жарко! – тут же пожаловался он.  
\- Неправда, не ненавидишь, - отмахнулся от него Честер, с любопытством обходя вокруг Шиноды. – О, да у тебя и хвостик есть! – обрадовано заметил он и тут же задрал этот самый хвост так, что швы жалобно затрещали. Майк понадеялся, что костюм развалится, но увы.  
\- И шапочку надевай.  
\- Чез…  
\- Надевай, надевай. Я же обе руки покрасил, а не одну. К костюму шапка прилагается – значит, надевай и её.  
\- Блядь… - Майк со злостью напялил на себя дурацкую шапку. – Она даже на обезьянью морду не похожа! – глухо из-за ткани, закрывающей лицо, пробурчал он.  
\- Злобная обезьянка, - промурлыкал ему в ухо Честер. Майк не видел его, поэтому вздрогнул.  
\- Чез… - настороженно позвал он друга.  
\- М-м?  
\- Чез, мне как-то неуютно тут стоять и не видеть, что ты там сзади делае… Ты что делаешь?!!! – заорал Майк, чувствуя, как его круто разворачивают и одновременно куда-то роняют. Он вцепился в плечи Честера, забыв их отпустить, когда паникующий мозг догадался, что тело всего лишь усадили на диван. Честер навис над ним, упираясь в спинку кулаками. Оба тяжело дышали, как если бы пробежались по лестнице на пару-другую пролётов. Шапочка на голове Шиноды сбилась на сторону, и он торопливо натянул её обратно, сам не очень понимая, зачем. Наверное, просто хотелось скрыться от пронзительного взгляда потемневших карих глаз Беннингтона. Честер придвинулся ближе, забираясь с ногами на диван. Под его коленом что-то хрустнуло, он дёрнулся и поглядел вниз.  
\- Ч-чёрт, кажется, я помял сценарий клипа.  
\- Джо тебя осудит, - хмыкнул Майк, с облегчением чувствуя – но не видя – как Честер встаёт на ноги и шуршит бумагой, выпрямляя листы.  
\- Угу, - он падает на многострадальный диван справа от Майка и принимается его разглядывать. Майк чувствует пристальное внимание к себе, поэтому чуть приподнимает шапочку, натыкаясь на знакомое выражение лица.  
\- Честер…  
\- Чё?  
\- Это ты «чё». Чего уставился?  
\- Тебе удобно сидится? – невпопад спросил Чез, приправляя вопрос лукавой улыбочкой.  
\- Эм.. Д-да, а что?.. – Майк для полной уверенности немного поёрзал и… и вдруг ощутил, что в ягодицы вжимается что-то толстое и продолговатое. Лицу вдруг стало жарко.  
\- Майки, Майки… Сколько лет тебя знаю, а ты до сих пор краснеешь, как девственница, - сытым котом промурлыкал Честер, склоняясь ближе.  
\- Пошёл нахуй, Чести, - неуверенно ругнулся Майк, стараясь игнорировать приятное давление на задницу, от которого внизу живота понемногу скручивалось возбуждение.  
\- Грязная похотливая обезьянка…  
\- Чез… Н-не… О-ох… - рука с серебристыми ногтями плотно обхватила член, пальцы сжались – не сильно, дразнящее – сразу захотелось большего, член дёрнулся, наливаясь, и Честер довольно выдохнул ему во взмокшую шею.  
\- Я же говорю: грязная похотливая обезьянка…  
\- Честер, заткнись, а? - жалобно попросил Майк.  
\- Ну уж нет, детка. Ты проиграл – плати теперь.  
\- Я уже выполнил…  
\- Я назову желание исполненным тогда, когда сам решу, ясно? – он сдавил пальцами вставший член Майка, потёр его сквозь ткань. – Тебе ведь нравится, не правда ли?  
Майк молчал, прерывисто выдыхая сквозь стиснутые зубы. Ладонь опустилась ниже, погладила, распаляя. Честер придвинулся ближе, прижался, упираясь в бедро стояком. Он перегнулся через Майка, оставив ненадолго его пах в покое.  
\- Ногу подними, - услышал он короткий приказ. Послушно выполнив его, он почувствовал, как по ним что-то шевелится. Вскинувшись от неожиданности, он чуть было не выругался, но вспомнил, что он в костюме обезьяны, а у костюма есть хвост, на котором он сидел. Честер дёрнул за него, выпрямляя, и Майк тихо застонал, когда плотный валик лёг ровнёхонько между ягодиц. Не отдавая себе отчёта в том, что делает, он пошевелился и тихонько застонал. Давления было недостаточно, оно было поверхностным. Хотелось…  
\- Хочешь, чтобы тебе вставили? – словно его мысли озвучили хрипловатым беннингтоновским голосом. – Майки… Хочешь, чтобы я вставил тебе? – Честер снова принялся ласкать его член поверх бархатистой «шкурки». В костюме и без того было жарко, а теперь Майк и вовсе чувствовал себя как в сауне.  
А Честер всё не отставал, продолжая несильно надавливать ребром ладони рядом с хвостом, поглаживать яички и говорить всякий бред. Не до конца трезвый мозг, жаждущий избавит тело от душного, тесного костюма, сходящий с ума от посылаемых снизу сигналов, смог выдать только:  
\- Да…  
\- Что – «да»?  
\- Да, хочу…  
\- Чего ты хочешь, Майки-обезьянка?  
\- Хочу, чтобы ты всадил мне, боже, Чез, ну давай уже!  
\- Сразу бы так.  
Честер рывком сдёрнул с него шапку, развернул к себе спиной – Майк потерял равновесие, упал вперёд, упираясь руками в спинку дивана. Вжикнула «молния», костюм съехал вниз, и, наконец, стало прохладно. Он переступил, вышагивая из широких штанин, а Честер уже цеплял пальцами резинку трусов, стягивал их вниз, царапая кожу. Почему-то вспомнилось, что ногти у него накрашенные, и это странным образом усиливало возбуждение. Он подался назад, прогибаясь в пояснице, и Честер снова забормотал что-то вроде «сейчас, сейчас, подожди немного, я сейчас» - Майк не вслушивался, ему лишь хотелось почувствовать в себе член Честера, чтобы унять зуд желания, от которого мутился рассудок. Чез не заставил долго ждать, подтолкнул Майка вперёд, заставляя упереться коленом в диван, отводя его чуть в сторону, тем самым больше раскрывая его, и приставил ко входу головку.  
\- Насухую, что ли? – прохрипел Майк, ощущая нарастающее жжение по мере того, как член дюйм за дюймом проникал внутрь.  
\- У меня с собой ничего-о-ох, бля… - Честер обеими руками вцепился в бёдра Майка, натягивая его на себя, медленно и аккуратно, насколько мог, но больно было всё равно. Майк зажмурился, перед глазами заплясали серебристые искорки – точь-в-точь как лак у Честера. Шинода хмыкнул, Честер тут же среагировал:  
\- Ты чего?  
\- У тебя ногти накрашены, - нелепая улыбка растягивала губы, ситуация показалась вдруг такой нелепой, но в то же время возбуждающей, что Майк не знал, то ли смеяться, то ли продолжать насаживаться на таранящий его зад член. Выбрать помог Честер: он с оттяжкой шлёпнул его по заднице, и Майк гортанно застонал.  
\- Да-а, детка, вот так, - ещё шлепок. – Будешь знать, как придумывать дебильные задания, - ещё один.  
Кожа горела от ударов, задницу распирало, дурацкий костюм валялся под ногами – Майк стоял на нём – и, боже, как же хорошо! Похоже, он сказал это вслух, потому что Честер в ответ на эту мысль толкнулся снова, глубже и сильнее, заставляя Майка вскрикнуть от офигенного контраста боли и удовольствия. Ладонь накрыла его рот, над ухом раздался сбивчивый шёпот:  
\- Тш-ш, не шуми так, - сопровождаемый мелкими толчками внутрь. Собственный член ныл, Майк отцепил одну руку от спинки, потянулся к стояку, но Честер его остановил. Перехватил запястье, возвращая руку на диван, так же прижал вторую и без церемоний принялся вколачиваться в Майка, изредка прикусывая кожу на его плече и сразу зализывая эти метки широкими движениями языка.  
\- Кончишь так? – вдруг спросил Чез. – Давай, Майки, кончи, сейчас, для меня.  
Майк громко застонал, и Честер снова закрыл ему рот. Надавил пальцами на нижнюю губу, и Майк послушно втянул два пальца, ощущая ещё не выветрившийся запах лака для ногтей. Обвёл языком шершавые подушечки, всосал поглубже. Честер рыкнул и начал трахать пальцами рот Майка в одном ритме с движениями члена в заднице. Мир сжался вокруг них, накаляясь, приближая их к оргазму, Честер глухо стонал, ткнувшись лбом в плечо Шиноды, Майк сосал его пальцы, насаживаясь на него всё резче и требовательнее.  
\- Майки… Я… Ох-х, блядь, Майк, сейчас кончу… - Честер второй рукой всё-таки обхватил член Майка, размазывая стекающую по стволу смазку, большим пальцем надавил на уздечку, и их обоих накрыло.

* * *  
\- Мой диван сам будешь чистить, - проворчал Майк спустя четверть часа, пытаясь выудить из кучи вещей на полу свои трусы.  
\- Твоя сперма – ты и чисти, - лениво огрызнулся Честер, вытягиваясь на диване во весь рост. Под ним снова что-то зашуршало. – Бля-а…  
\- Сценарий? – хихикнул Майк. Беннингтон хмуро глянул на него и заворочался, вытаскивая из-под себя смятые вконец листы.  
\- Пиздец Джо завтра нам устроит, - простонал он.  
\- Не нам, а тебе.  
\- Я их из-за тебя помял!  
\- Ну да, ещё расскажи, почему так случилось, - рассмеялся Майк, шаркая в сторону ванной.  
\- Козёл, - буркнул ему вслед Честер, протягивая руку за сигаретами.


End file.
